Truth and Lies
by Griffinesque
Summary: Hermoine Granger and Luna Lovegood have been sent back in time to change a few unfortunate deaths, and circumstances caused by Voldemort. Time turner fic. HermionexRemus LilyxJames LunaxSirius
1. Prologue

**Author's note: This has been extremely edited, but the changes will make the story easier for me to write. Opinions are always appreciated. The other chapters that I have written will have to be edited and this summer I will hopefully find enough time to make all the changes that need to be made.**

**Prologue:**

**Hermione POV:**

She felt like a parent, scared that that Luna would fail an exam, but this was more important than an exam. If she failed Harry would still be dead, and the world would be doomed without a savior to save it. Ginny had died minutes after Harry had died when she had tried to revenge Harry by killing Bellatrix. A year after their death, Ron soon followed them into the realm of the dead. Ron had died like most of Dumbledore's Army, who were caught and killed after refusing to follow Voldemort.

Professor McGonagall died soon after giving the last two survivors of Dumbledore's Army a time turner, and papers to make it look like the two girls had transferred from a wizarding school in America. Hermione would have no problem with completing her part of the plan, but she was worried about Luna. Luna was the one who had befriended Pettigrew and now she was the one who had to catch him without killing him.

Luna was resting on the paralyzed Whomping Willow waiting for Pettigrew to come out of the tree. Hermione and Luna had planned to deliver Pettigrew to Dumbledore because if Pettigrew was not free then Voldemort's return would be delayed. This was the final plan which would decide the future and if Luna and Hermione failed the future would not change. Hermiones's yellow eyes glittered in anticipation as she saw Remus leave the entrance in the Whomping Willow. Her long black tail swished in excitement as she hide in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest waiting for the moment when Remus would need to be distracted from his human prey. Her animagus form had missed playing with the handsome werewolf.

She looked up at the branches of the Whomping Willow and saw Luna clutching a branch with her sharp talons high up in the tree. Luna had been a mess for a long while. Luna had worked hard at making Pettigrew feel whole. She had become his friend, and had tutored him when he had needed help. She tried to stop the guys from teasing him so much and she had succeeded in making the boys let up on him but Pettigrew had wanted, and needed more than Luna could give him.

The sad thing was that Luna had become attached to Pettigrew. "Pull yourself together Luna. It is not your fault he would not change for the better. You had tried to save him," Hermione had told Luna that many times but it had never seemed to sink into Luna's brain. Tonight Luna was a revengeful owl that could not wait to sink her claws into Pettigrew's juicy body, but they needed Pettigrew alive.

Hermione saw Harry and Sirius start talking when Remus began to turn into a werewolf. Her tail thumped against the ground in anticipation. She had really missed playing with the werewolf. She saw Luna swoop down to catch Pettigrew and waited for the moment when she would get to distract Remus from his human meal. As Luna swooped down on Pettigrew, Hermione flinched, and remembered why Luna would want to kill Peter Pettigrew.

**Author's note: What do you think? I asked a member of my family to go over it, but they might have missed a mistake here and there. Do I need a beta?**


	2. Chapter 1: Night

**Author's note: **

**Thank you for your opinion. **

**Chapter One: Night **

Luna smiled in delight when she saw who was behind the front door. Luna cooed, "Hello, pretty kitty, do you want to come in for some milk?" The bony tabby cat cautiously looked at Luna and smiled sadly at her, but the cat didn't come in. "Come on in kitty, Hermione won't mind if you come in for some dinner," Luna said softly but impatiently. These days it was not safe to be outside long because of the Death Eaters that were running amok. People weren't safer inside their homes but it had made people feel like they had some control over what would most likely happen to them.

The tabby cat walked in and headed towards the living room. Luna soon followed the cat with a plate of hot, buttered slices of homemade bread and a cup of milk. Professor McGonagall was sitting on the brown leather couch that Hermione had transfigured when they arrived in their new home. "Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Luna with a small smile at the Professor that looked like she had traveled to the gates of hell and back. "Britain is not doing so well is it," Luna asked Professor McGonagall quietly. She wondered how her Dad was doing. Was he still alive? Luna had seen him a month ago, and had not heard from him since Hermione and she had escaped to America.

Luna and Hermione had decided to become roommates after Ginny and Ron's death. At that time America was safer than Great Britain so they had decided to move to America. When Hermione's parents had died their desire to move to America became stronger but there was a problem. Luna's Dad was refusing to move to America. He had told Luna, "It would be cowardly for me move to America while I am still able to run The Quibbler." "What does that make me then? A coward since I _help_ you run The Quibbler," Luna had asked him angrily.

"No, no. That is not what I mean!"

"Well, what does that make me if it would be cowardice for you to move to America? Listen Dad, you will not be a coward because you moved to America. It is safer in America! This move is just a retreat, Dad. Most of the Order is dead! Most of Dumbledore's Army is dead! You'd be staying in Great Britain to die!"

He still refused to move to America, but this time it was because there was a greater population of Nargles in America. Luna had been tempted to stupefy him and shrink him to a size where he'd fit in her bag. She never did that because he went shopping when she had begun packing what she would need. It would do no good if Hermione and she looked like they were leaving the country permanently.

"Luna," whispered Professor McGonagall, "Your Dad is dead. I visited his house a week after his unfortunate death. His body was still there, they just left him there as if they were on a raid. Death Eaters had killed him, and destroyed the publishing press beyond repair." Luna wanted to cry. "I told him to move to America with me and Hermione. I told him to!" Luna sobbed out. Professor McGonagall gave Luna a hug. "I know it hurts to have him gone, dear. He was a great man. He never was against writing the truth," Professor McGonagall said as she tried to comfort Luna.

"Did he suffer much," Luna asked McGonagall. "Don't ask me that," McGonagall told her. "The Death Eaters have been torturing every "traitor" they could catch." More tears escaped from Luna's eyes as she thought about her Dad. He was dead. He couldn't be dead, he was Dad! Dad was always going to die of old age. "When is Hermione going to be home," McGonagall asked Luna. "Any minute now," sniffed Luna, "She went shopping at Target. She said that she would be back in a hour. Lately, we always tell each other that in case something went wrong while we've been out. Death Eaters have been seen by the American wizarding world and it is better to be cautious than dead."

"I agree. Being cautious is good for one's health."

"Professor McGonagall, how is Dean? When I left he was still alive," asked Luna quietly. "He is a traitor. He turned in the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army a few months after you and Hermione left for America. He is a Death Eater now. You and Hermione only escaped because he did not know where you girls went," said Professor McGonagall angrily. Luna and Professor McGonagall heard a key in the door knob. Professor McGonagall slightly jumped. "It is just Hermione," Luna said in concern.

Hermione walked in chattering. "Hey Luna! I got some more flour and sugar like you wanted. I also met an old friend of ours that wanted to talk to us about...,"Hermione stopped talking when she saw Luna sitting next to Professor McGonagall. Luna's beating heart stopped dead when she saw a duplicate of Professor McGonagall walk into their house after Hermione came in through the front door. Luna jumped from the wooden rocking chair that was next to her Professor McGonagall, and then remembered that no one could duplicate an animagus that did not belong to them.

"Hermione, that is not Professor McGonagall," Luna yelled as she pointed at the Professor McGonagall that was behind Hermione. Hermione dropped the grocery bags that she was holding, expertly stunned the woman behind her and closed the front door quickly. "Why didn't I ask her a question about anything? I should not have taken her at face value. I am so sorry Luna," Hermione said apologetically. Hermione shoved the women into the closet be the front door and locked it.

"What was it that Mad Eye Moody always told everyone, "Be prepared? Remain on Guard? Moody would be so angry at me right now. He'd give me a big scolding then he would yell at me….his motto. What was his motto," Hermione said softly to herself as she picked up the grocery bags and before she went to the kitchen Hermione saw the plate of buttered sliced homemade bread and said hi to Professor McGonagall, who was giving Hermione a disapproving look.

**Author's note: What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. **

Chapter Three:

Luna wiped her tears with her shirt sleeve and tried to stop crying. McGonagall looked like she was going to give Hermione the biggest scolding of her life. "Please forgive Hermione, Professor McGonagall. It's been hard for her here. Old memories keep popping up and when the people we knew in England start popping up from the grave! We had to move several times when they recognized Hermione," Luna whispered to McGonagall.

"It must have been….emotionally hard," McGonagall replied doubtfully. "It is different from what we used to go through, "Luna told her, "In England it use to be mortal danger. Now it is emotional heartache and mortal danger." Professor McGonagall must understand what Hermione had gone through, thought Luna desperately as she caught McGonagall's gaze. Luna continued in a soft voice, "They were engaged to be married."

"Who," McGonagall asked bewildered. "Hermione and Ron," Luna replied in a soft voice. "Oh." "Going through that would hurt," said Luna. "You girls do not talk about him?" "Not much, so please do not bring him up," Luna pleaded. "Sometimes it is better to talk about heart ache," McGonagall said slowly as she tried to say the right thing.

Hermione came back into the living room whistling after she put the groceries away. "Listen Luna, I am so sorry this happened today. I really thought that," Hermione thought for a moment as she tried to find a name to call their prisoner and then she waved her hand towards the closet and continued, "that person was Professor McGonagall. She did not even give me a chance to ask her a question because she immediately pulled me off to the side and told me…something that no one should have known but her." "All is all ready forgiven Hermione," Luna told her.

Hermione noticed Luna's tear stained face. "What's wrong?" "Daddy's dead," Luna told her heartbrokenly. "Oh Luna," said Hermione as she tried to figure out what she could say to comfort her. "It is not a big surprise that he is dead," Luna told her. "But it still hurts a lot," Hermione said as she came over by Luna and gave her hug.

"No one stupefied that death eater," McGonagall almost shouted at the two witches beside her when she remembered that the death eater had not been stunned by any one. Hermione yawned because she had been having a lot of sleepless nights lately. "Don't worry Professor McGonagall, we have those wards that prevent people from apparating." McGonagall sighed in relief. McGonagall wanted a break from running. She was an old woman and figured that she deserved a full nights rest before she had to deal with the unexpected events of tomorrow.

"So any news from here, or from England," Hermione asked McGonagall. "Don't you receive a newspaper here," McGonagall asked her. Hermione told her, "No. We thought it would be safer to not be registered with the newspapers here. We wanted it to be harder for the Death Eaters to track us down." "Well, I've been stealing the newspapers here," McGonagall told them.

Hermione and Luna looked like two hungry dogs after the same juicy bone. "What did you learn," they eagerly asked at the same time. McGonagall smiled at their hunger for knowledge of the world around them. "Well, you girls were wise when you decided not to apply for the magical newspaper they have here," McGonagall told them as her smile faded away. "It's gotten pretty medieval in England. No one is opposing Voldemort, and what they have been doing to the muggles over there," McGonagall shuddered as she remembered what befell a lot of muggles in England.

"Was Daddy dead for a while before it got that bad," Luna asked McGonagall. "Your Father was killed when they were trying to keep up the charade that the Ministry of Magic was trying to keep up the charade with the muggles in England. You girls remember right? The whole thing with muggles not knowing about magic?," McGonagall asked them gently.

**Author's Note: What did you think? Next chapter should be up by next Friday if all goes well. This was three pages on Word Document. I know its hard to believe but it was three pages long! Right now it looks like one page.**


End file.
